


Held In Time

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Abuse of Power, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, cam slut, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: They say a picture is a moment frozen in time, but when ChocoGram rising star Prompto Argentum has a run in with peculiar, but handsome photographer Ardyn Izunia, he may want to forget those moments.(Part of an Ardyn AU Anthology!)





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto posted his latest picture to ChocoGram. It was a simple duck-faced selfie, but his likes and comments started popping almost immediately. 

_Do more lipstick swatches!_

_Prompto! You're so cute!!_

_Omfg hve m bbys_

_Freckles!!_

_You n GladioFtnss n Cookinw/Ignis shuld fukkk!!_

__

Prompto primarily did it as a hobby, but he enjoyed the confidence boost. 

He saw the notification bubble over his direct messages, and clicked over. 

It was that guy that liked all of his photos. He had followed him back in his early ChocoGram days, figuring it was nice to have a devoted fan. 

"AuburnDaddy...? What a weird handle. Wonder what he wants." Prompto rolled over onto his tummy, laying on his bed, and poked the bubble. 

_"Hello, Pr0mpt0Boo, I'm a big fan of yours. I'm a photographer, and would enjoy taking photos of you some time."_

"Ugh! Creepy."

Another message came in. 

_" I don't mind paying, if that's an issue."_

Well. It wouldn't kill him to respond. He shrugged, and tapped out a reply. 

"What kind of photos?"

The three dots popped up, his chat partner was replying. 

_"Oh, I dabble in a little bit of everything. I've done some magazine spreads, some things published online. Some ad campaigns."_

Ooh. This could be lucrative!

"K, I'm interested. Wanna meet up first tho."

 _"Oh, of course. There's a coffee shop at the corner of 8th and Vine, is that public enough for you? "_

"Yeah, that's cool. When?" 

_"Tomorrow? Around 2? I can bring you a portfolio to look over. "_

"It's a date!"

Prompto cursed when he hit send too fast. 

"I mean like not actually a date, but, I'll see you there. You're buyin'!"

Prompto rolled over again as he clicked the message closed, excited. This could be -really- good for him. He hopped off of the bed, ran to his closet, and found a cute asymmetrical top, clingy black material with silvery starbursts. He changed his top, sat at his mirror, and applied thick black winged eyeliner, with silvery tips. He smeared gray matte lipstick over his lips, grabbed his phone, and took a few top down angled selfies. 

He cycled through them, til he found the one with the best contrast of his light lashes over dark liner, and enough of the shirt for the theme. He put a black and white filter over it.

He typed out a comment, and posted it. 

Ardyn Izunia heard the notification tone, and scrolled to the top of Prompto's page. 

"Hey boos! You're my stars! Might have a new project comin' up, keep ya posted! Mwah!" 

"Indeed you might...."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto checked his watch.

"Ugh. Where is this guy!?"

He swung lifted the flap on his messenger bag, checked his phone for any missed messages. Nothing. He rifled through his purchase from the makeup store. He didn't even wear it, except for his ChocoGram pictures, but it made his hits fly. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, startled. 

"Prompto?" He turned to see the man, taller than him, wider than him, slightly scruffy looking, with a head of auburn hair, and entrancing hazel eyes. He was very well dressed, in an opened black wool peacoat, black slacks, and a v-neck sweater. He was handsome, for sure. He had a Nikon camera bag, and a leather bag over his shoulder. 

"Auburn...?" He looked directly at the man's hair. 

"Yes. Ardyn Izunia, at your service." The man moved to open the coffee shop door. "After you."

"Thanks."

"My apologies for my tardiness, I had a bit of portfolio tidying, and got carried away."

"It's cool, I went shopping." Prompto shrugged, and sat at a cafe table. Ardyn took the seat across from him. He removed from his bag, and sat on the table, a dark red leather binder. 

"For you to peruse."

"Right! Thanks." Something was weird about this guy, but he couldn't place it. 

"Would you like something to drink? Eat, maybe?" 

"Yeah, uh, can I have a latte and like. Dunno a donut or somethin?"

"Just a second." Ardyn walked to the counter, and Prompto pulled the portfolio to him, flipping the plastic pages between his fingers. 

_These are pretty good...good lighting, good form..._ There were different forms of photographs, some nude model forms, in tasteful lighting, some still life photography. There was a beautiful picture of a river, moonlight reflecting off of it. He glanced up at Ardyn, who was exchanging money with the cashier. 

He returned with a pastry on a plate, a warm doughy confection with powdered sugar over it. 

"They had beignets, I picked one of those for you."

"Thanks!" Prompto slid the plate over to himself, and tested the pastries' temperature with a finger tip. 

Ardyn unpacked his camera, changed the lense, and held it up. "May I?"

"Yeah, def!" Prompto held the beignet plate up on his fingertips, turning his face towards it to give Ardyn his profile. 

"Lift your chin up a little?"

"Like this?" Prompto angled his head back, and the pastry up. He heard a few clicks, and turned his face back. He took a less than dignified bite of his pastry. Another click. 

"Mm!!" His protest, muffled by donut. Ardyn graced him with a small smile, as he choked down the remaining donut in his mouth. Ardyn handed the camera to Prompto, as his name was called for their drinks. "Feel free to cycle through."

Ardyn left to retrieve their drinks, as Prompto looked at the screen on the professional style digital camera. He thought he looked pretty damn cute in the candid shot, powdered sugar coating his lips. He pressed the left arrow button. 

"Holy shit this is...really good." He thought he looked like an angel pin-up. The sunlight filtered through the window behind him, halo-ing his profile and the beignet. This could totally have been an ad. He hit the right arrow twice, accidentally cycling back to the first picture on the camera. 

It was a young man, lying on a bed, mummified in pink tape. 

He couldn't take his eyes off of it. 

He hit right again. 

A close up of the same young man, tape across his mouth and eyes.

Right again.

The same young man, smiling wide at him, not tied up, nothing weird at all. He flipped left again, just to make sure he saw it. 

Ardyn set Prompto's coffee down in front of him, and glanced at the screen. 

"I see you went to the beginning."

"S-sorry, was I not supposed to?"

"No, no, those are just in a different portfolio. If you'd like to see them?"

Prompto managed a nod. 

"I must admit, I didn't intend to tell you about this side of my...business...just yet. Though it is my best selling material." Ardyn sat his own coffee down, and leaned to grab a second portfolio from his bag. He traded Prompto for it. Ardyn packed his camera back into his bag. 

"I do take photographs of standard material, but my best selling photos are of fetish material. Young men in...provocative poses, bondage, other fetishes..."

"Like, weird stuff? Like feet?"

Ardyn shrugged. "Everyone likes something, Prompto. And, I'll not mince words, you're a very handsome young man. I think people would really enjoy seeing you like this."

Prompto sipped his coffee, thinking.

_So you get tied up, you get your picture taken, you get paid. There are worse ways to get money._

"How much is the pay?"

Ardyn sipped his coffee. "Depends what you'd like to do. Per session, anywhere from two to five hours, or more if you'd like, we can negotiate it later. For vanilla, for you. Eight hundred a session, starting out, until I see if you'll sell well. For fetish, depending on the fetish...a thousand to two thousand a session."

Prompto almost choked on his coffee. He tried to play it off. 

"So...how does this go down?"

Ardyn smirked, he saw the fish get hooked, now he just had to reel him in. 

"I have a private studio, I can bring in makeup artists, things like that. Complete discretion, and I'll be open with you as to where the pictures go. And what they run for. On one condition."

"What's that?" 

"A verbal agreement, for now, that if this is successful, you'll sign a contract to only model for me."

"No ChocoGram?"

"Oh no, that's fine. Just no other professionals."

Prompto held his hand over the table. Ardyn took it and shook.

"You have yourself a deal, Ardyn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes to Ardyn's to set up for their first session.

Prompto arrived at the address Ardyn texted him, a plain house brick house front in a rich looking neighborhood. He rang the buzzer.

"Yes?"

Prompto shook his leg nervously as he stood. 

"H-hey, it's Prompto."

"Ah, come in, we've been waiting for you."

 _We?_

Prompto heard the door unlock, and entered. He saw a pile of shoes at the door, and slipped off his boots. 

There was a half flight of stairs, up, and down, and a door next to him. He heard voices coming from the floor above, and walked up. At the top of the few steps, was a living room type area, with two lavish looking leather couches, and a tv on a black lacquered wood stand. He noticed a glass door leading to a small, walled in back yard, that couldn't have gone back more than ten or fifteen feet. Gotta love city 'yards.'

A few more steps led up to a kitchen and dining area, looking very stylish and new. He couldn't see far into it, but did notice the three men having a conversation. Ardyn turned, and smiled wide.

"Ah, there's our little model!" 

Ardyn walked down the few steps, over to him, arms outstretched, and kissed his cheek. Prompto smiled nervously. He looked up to the other parties in the kitchen. 

"H-hey, aren't you two from ChocoGram, too?"

He recognized them. The larger of the two, a brunette, tanned, tattooed demigod of a man, was Gladio, and to the best of Prompto's knowledge of him, he primarily posted fitness pictures. 

The other man he recognized as another ChocoGram poster, Ignis. He primarily posted pictures of things he had cooked, with links to his recipe blog, but his profile picture was of him, and Prompto followed his posts. 

Both of them offered curt waves as Ardyn explained. 

"Ah, yes! I -am- sorry, Prompto, I must have neglected to tell you. These two sweethearts often help me with tasks with my photography. I asked Gladio to come and assist in the photos, and Ignis has quite the talent for certain...set up aspects. Should we not utilize those talents today, he's also come to drink all of my champagne." 

Ignis raised a glass towards Prompto, took a strawberry from a plate on the black marble island next to him, and popped it into his mouth before resuming his conversation with Gladio. 

Ardyn led Prompto up to the dining area. There was a gorgeous half kitchen, the black marble island in the kitchen half of the room was currently being used as a bar. A bottle of open champagne sat in a bucket of ice, next to a platter of various fruits. 

"So, Prompto, our theme today is 'Angel and Devil. It's how we'll introduce you to our subscribers. If you'll come with me, we'll get you changed and ready." 

Prompto followed Ardyn up an additional short flight of steps, a short hall, and yet another two short flights of steps, to a grand looking bedroom. A king sized bed, with black sheets, and a deep red comforter lie in the center of the room. There was a large chair in the corner, with a similar dark, blood red leather upholstery, dark stained clawed wooden feet, and armrests. 

"This room is fantastic!"

"Ah, thank you, this is my bedroom." Ardyn led him to the bed, and pointed to an outfit on the bed. 

"This is what you'll be wearing today."

Prompto picked up the pair of white lace boyshorts, holding them in the air. 

"I don't think I've ever worn anything like this."

"You'll look wonderful. Go ahead and change, there's a screen and a mirror for you there."

Ardyn gestured toward a folding screen, black lacquered wood, with a crane and fan motif on one panel. Prompto gathered the pile of white clothing, and Ardyn stood, smarmy grin on his face as he saw piece by piece of Prompto's punk esque outfit get hung over the top of the screen. 

A few minutes later, Prompto exited. Ardyn grinned, almost maliciously. 

Prompto was dressed in white thigh highs, with little bows on the top. The lace boy shorts were tight to his body, framing his ass perfectly. He had a sheer, white, robe looking top on, fluffy white fur trim on the wide sleeve cuffs. He had left the top open, though it had a little tie to close it. 

"The little angel cometh...."

Prompto fidgeted with the top of a stocking. "Can't get these to stay up..."

"Ah! Just a moment." He walked to a closet, rummaged through a dresser drawer, and returned with a white garter belt. "May I?"

"Please, I don't know what I'm doing."

Ardyn wrapped the belt around Prompto's natural waist, pulling down the suspender style strap, and clipping it to the back of his tights. He pulled back to look at the boy's ass. 

"...no, this isn't right." Ardyn unclipped the straps, and fed them through under the boyshorts. Prompto jumped slightly as they ran over his ass. 

"EEP. A little warning next time!"

"My sincerest apologies, angel." Ardyn clipped the garters to the stockings. "Go show the others."

Prompto walked downstairs, furry cuffs of his shirt tickling at his wrists. 

"Well?"

Ignis and Gladio turned around to survey the young man. Ignis nodded his approval. Gladio grinned. 

"Well fucking done..." Gladio clapped, as Prompto turned to show him the back. 

Ardyn yelled downstairs from the landing. "If you'll all join me upstairs, we'll get started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture time!

Gladio sat in the large leather chair in Ardyn's room. He had taken his shirt off, and had on only a pair of black leather pants, tight to his frame. 

"Okay, go ahead, love." Ardyn gestured to Gladio, and Prompto climbed onto his lap, settling between his spread legs, back facing the photographer. 

Ardyn had set up a tripod, but preferred to move himself with the camera in hand. He looked through the viewfinder. 

"Let your shirt drape, love, and lift your rear a little." 

Prompto let the shirt fall from his shoulders. "L-like this?"

"Yes, good, turn your head to the left, and placed a hand on Gladio's pec." 

Prompto looked up at Gladio, and smiled nervously. 

"S-sorry, first time I've ever done this with someone."

"It's cool. Iggy, how do we look?"

Ignis sat, legs crossed, on the bed, glass of champagne still in hand. He nodded his approval.

Prompto cleared his throat, and turned his head. He pulled a stoic face. 

"Give us a little pout." 

Prompto pouted, and raised his ass up slightly. Gladio placed his hands on the arm rests. 

Click. Click. Click. Ardyn checked the screen of the camera. 

"Fantastic, you two. Okay. Prompto. Stretch your legs, we'll get you changed into your next prop."

Prompto hopped off of the chair, and stretched his legs out. Ardyn walked over with a pair of fluffy white angel wings. 

Ardyn slipped the shirt off of Prompto without warning, and raised one of the young man's arms up to slip the wing's strap over it. 

"O-oh, sorry." He lifted his other arm to allow Ardyn to place the wings.

"Okay, same position, gentlemen." 

Gladio shifted in the chair, as Prompto settled, kneeling between his legs again.

"Alright Prompto, same profile pout...good..." Ardyn looked at the screen on the camera. The white angel wings perfectly framed Prompto's lace clad ass into a heart shape. 

"Gladio, hands on his shoulders?"

Gladio took Prompto by the shoulders, and tugged him forward. Prompto gulped nervously, tensing his shoulders. Gladio gave them a quick squeeze. 

Click.click. 

Ardyn paused, walked over to Ignis, and whispered into his ear. 

"Red silk ribbon, contrast with the white tights."

"YES!" Ardyn yelled, and hugged Ignis' head. Ignis glared at him, and readjusted his glasses. "Knew there was a reason I let you in here to drink all of my champagne. Both of you stand up, please."

They complied. 

"Gladio, can you pick Prompto up, and place him over your shoulder?" 

"Psht he looks like he weighs about 110 soaking wet, of course I can." 

"Well -do it-, then." Ardyn glared at Gladio's sass. 

Gladio looked to Prompto, who's face looked a little concerned. 

"Do you want some champagne, buddy? Calm your nerves?"

Prompto nodded. 

"Ignis, could you fix our little love here a drink, please? With a straw. I'm not trying to get champagne on lace." 

Ignis downed the remained of his champagne. "Of course." He bowed sarcastically to Ardyn, and started downstairs. 

Gladio smiled at Prompto. "You're safe. It's okay. Ready?" 

Prompto nodded, as Gladio bent over, put his shoulder to his tummy, and picked him up over his shoulder, lace clad ass in the air, legs draped over Gladio's naked chest. Ardyn walked over, nodding. 

"Yes...this composition is good." He walked over to a dresser, and pulled out a roll of inch thick bright red ribbon. 

"Prompto, I'm going to bind your ankles together, is that alright?" 

Prompto shifted, not as uncomfortable as he thought he would be over Gladio's shoulder. 

"Yeah, that's okay, it's what I signed up for!"

"Good boy." Ardyn slid a finger under the ass of the lace boyshorts, adjusting them. Gladio felt Prompto claw into his back at the intrusion. 

Ignis returned with two champagne flutes, one with a straw in it. He held it up to the boy's mouth. 

"Not too much, Princess, wouldn't want a drunken angel." Prompto made a small noise as he caught the straw with his lips, and drinking down a quarter of it. 

"Thank you, Ignis." 

Ardyn cleared his throat. Ignis rolled his eyes, sat the flutes on the bedside table, and snatched the roll of ribbon from Ardyn's hand. 

"Hold still, angel." 

Ignis wrapped the ribbon around Prompto's ankles, tying and ornate bow around them, then wrapping them in a crisscross pattern up his legs, ending in another ornate bow around Prompto's skinny thighs. Prompto scrunched his toes, them being about the only thing he could move from the waist down. Gladio held him across the thighs, then shifting to hold him across the waist, as he would if he were carrying a box on his shoulder. 

Click. Click. 

Prompto fidgeted. "W-what do you want me to do with my arms?"

"Just let them lay, act as if you were unconscious."

"O-oh, I get it, like Gladio's kidnapping me."

Ardyn grinned, unseen to Prompto. 

"Exactly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto sat on the bed as Ignis undid the intricate bows tying his legs together. 

"How're you doin' Prompto?" Gladio asked.

"G-good, thanks. I'm enjoying it so far." He sipped at his champagne, slowly. 

"Glad to hear that." Ardyn chimed in. "Because this next part is a little more intricate. Have you ever heard of 'shibari?"

"Isn't that with that pretty rope?"

"Mmhm, we'd like to do that."

"That sounds awesome, yeah."

Ardyn grinned, and patted Prompto on the head. "Wonderful."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto had to stand for the duration of Ignis wrapping the vibrant red ropes over his frame. Ignis had a half of the same rope in each hand, masterfully running the sides down Prompto's middle, then into a diamond pattern running down his stomach. 

"We're going to do a couple different poses now that you have the body frame of the rope work done. Roll your shoulders, limber yourself out a little." He followed Ardyn's instructions. Ignis took him by the wrists, and tied them behind him, lacing the rope cuffs to the back of the body roping. Gladio took his position in the grand chair again. 

Ignis walked Prompto over to Gladio, and helped him to kneel between Gladio's legs. Prompto situated his legs to the side, in "a sexy slave pose" as Ignis had instructed him. He rested his head on Gladio's thigh. 

"One more piece..." Ardyn held up a red ball gag, with black leather straps. "Prompto, stretch your jaw out?"

Prompto opened his mouth wide, as Ardyn came over and placed the ball into his mouth. Gladio fastened it behind the boy's head. Ardyn situation Prompto's hair to lie over the straps, framing his face. 

He panicked slightly, reminding himself to breath through his nose. Gladio tugged him back between his legs, and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You're okay, just relax." Ardyn snapped a shot with Prompto lying his head on Gladio's thigh, before he lifted it back up. 

"Okay Prompto. You've been kidnapped. Give us sultry. Give us mad." 

Ardyn made a frustrated face at his camera. "Gladio, can you assist to give him the face I want?"

Gladio leaned down and whispered into Prompto's ear. "Ardyn will let you stay here if you like...he's a very skilled lover."

Prompto felt all of the champagne rush to his face in a blush. His blue eyes flashed with something somewhere between allure, and worry. 

Ardyn had never stopped snapping away.

"One last pose, and we'll stop for tonight. Prompto, can you turn around?"

Prompto tried to stand, but fell into Gladio's arms, unbalanced. He let out a muffled squeak. 

Gladio helped him to kneel back down, and Ignis sat next to the bound boy, swiftly wrapping additional rope around his ankles, and binding them to his wrists. 

"Voila. Hog tied angel." Ignis returned to his champagne. 

Gladio leaned over and draped his arms over Prompto's pale form, tattoos creating a drastic contrast to the white and red. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto wiggled his jaw as Gladio undid his gag, and thanked him. He gently scooped the still bound man up, and placed him onto the bed, to lie on his stomach. Ignis began to undo the ropes, and Ardyn sat next to him, running a comforting hand through Prompto's hair. 

"You did fantastically, angel."

"Thanks! I'm glad to hear that." Prompto stretched out as he felt the rope binding his ankles to his wrists grow loose. Ignis started on untying his ankles next. 

"How are you feeling?" Ardyn ran a finger down the rope running over Prompto's back. 

Prompto shivered at the sensation. "Hungry, primarily."

Ardyn flipped his wrist, checking the time on an expensive looking watch. "I hadn't realized it had grown so late. My apologies. Must have been caught in the moment. We should celebrate, let's go out."

Ignis shook his head. "Why bother, let us stay here."

Ardyn rolled his eyes. "Gladio, food?" 

"Sure, I can stay a bit if you're buying."

"Splendid. Prompto, what would you like to eat?"

"Oh, I don't mind, I eat almost everything."

He wasn't lying. He just didn't eat a whole lot. He still had a lot of self image issues he was working through, and food, though a comfort, was also a culprit. 

"I'd prefer something healthy, though." 

Ignis finished undoing the ropes physically binding Prompto. The ropes around his body still stayed, as Prompto actually found them kind of comfortable, and wanted to take a few selfies with them. 

"Sushi?" All agreed. Gladio wandered off to order, with Ardyn's credit card, of course. 

Prompto grabbed his champagne, and finished it off, as Ardyn handed him a silk robe to wear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio and Ignis left, after too much sushi, and too little champagne, according to Ignis. Prompto went to stand, and had the opposite problem. His diet made the alcohol go straight to his head. He stood, and collapsed into Ardyn's ready arms. 

"Are you alright, angel?" 

Prompto whimpered, clutching at the man's shirt. He nuzzled into him. 

"Alright, you're not fit to go anywhere, love. Up we go." Ardyn scooped Prompto's legs out from under him, and carried him up to the bedroom. "I'm going to go get you some water. Stay put."

Ardyn went downstairs, and returned with a bottle of water. Prompto was already passed out into a pillow. 

Ardyn smirked, and brushed the hair from Prompto's face. "My sweet angel..."

The photographer went to his basement, camera in hand, and began to upload their shoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto woke 45 minutes later, still drunk, to the sound of someone typing. He looked over, slightly dazed, to Ardyn, on his laptop. He had a pair of thin, black metal framed reading glasses perched upon his nose. 

"A-Ardyn...?" 

_He looks so good in glasses...._

Ardyn was wearing only black silken pajama pants, laptop seated upon a pillow on his lap. 

"Ah, hello little angel." Ardyn reached to his bedside table, where the bottle of water still sat. He handed it to the younger man. 

"Thanks..." He drank from the bottle, and noticed Ardyn watching him. 

"Um...did I do anything? C-Cause I'm sorry if I did..." Prompto felt warm. The silken robe slipped from his shoulder as he sat up. 

Ardyn moved his laptop from the table, and turned to face Prompto. "You just had a bit much. You've only been asleep for a half hour, you should rest. I could take you home?"

"No!" Prompto surprised himself. 

_Why did I yell? Prompto, you asshole._

"I...I mean. If you don't mind, I can stay, I don't want to put you out by having you drive me home..." 

Ardyn reached over, and brushed Prompto's hair from his face. 

_Why does Ardyn look so good..._

Prompto nuzzled his hand.

Ardyn contemplated, and retracted his hand. "You may stay, on one condition." 

Prompto was afraid he had fucked everything up by nuzzling Ardyn's hand. 

"Yeah?" 

"Let me remove those ropes from your frame, so you may sleep more comfortably."

Prompto looked down. He hadn't even realized the ropes Ignis had bound around his frame were still there. He nodded, and turned his back to Ardyn. "I think the knot to undo it is..."

"Hold still, Angel." Prompto felt something cold and metal on the back of his neck, a yank, and the ropes started to fall away. 

"You're free." He turned to see Ardyn closing a pocket knife, and putting in the night stand drawer. 

Prompto watched Ardyn, fascinated, still flushed with heat. He was horny. Really horny. And Ardyn was _hot._

He scooted over, still in his lacy boyshorts, and brought his face close to Ardyn. He tried to put on his sexiest, lusty voice. 

"I guess I should thank you..." He nosed Ardyn, and place his lips on the photographers'.

Ardyn returned the kiss, curtly. "Prompto, you are adorable, but I would prefer you made that decision sober. 

Prompto got off of the bed, weak legged. "E-excuse me a second." He walked down to the bathroom in the guest bedroom on the second level, shaky. He felt the champagne churn in his stomach, and tears burn in his eyes. 

_Prompto, why are you so fucking stupid! This dude wants to pay you crazy amounts of money, and, and you get fucked up and kiss him?!_

He balled a fist, and punched himself in the thigh. 

"Prompto, I can't take pictures of you if you're all bruised up. Please."

Prompto sniffled, and rubbed his eyes. He turned to see Ardyn in the bedroom behind him. 

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, just stupid. I'm sorry, I'll get changed and go." Prompto moved to walk by Ardyn to go back upstairs, and Ardyn caught him by the arm. 

"Prompto, you are in no condition to travel. If you want to stay, you can stay. I will not throw you out." 

Prompto sighed. "I should just go. I mean. It's not like you'll want to take pictures of me after this shitshow." 

"Prompto. The only thing I want is for us to have this conversation when you're sober. Come back to bed. Rest. If you're concerned, rest down here."

_Embarrassed is more like it. Mortified. Angry._

"If you're sure..." 

Prompto followed Ardyn back upstairs. He tucked Prompto into the silky sheets. 

"Rest, little angel. I'll leave you be." 

Ardyn collected his laptop, and left. He would return when Prompto was asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardyn returned to the basement, and opened his laptop. The folder of the pictures taken earlier was still open, minimized as he touched them up and posted them. He opened an untouched picture. Gladio had whispered something into Prompto's ear. He had no idea what, but it had made Prompto's eyes shine with something akin to terror. Terror and lust. He pulled down his pants, freeing his now erect cock, and stroked. He saw the flush over Prompto's freckles, imagined the noises he would make behind that gag. His breath quickened, as did his hand.   
He cycled through the pictures, Prompto over Gladio's shoulder, Prompto hogtied on the bed, Prompto with that sweet, sexy pout. That was the picture. He reached his climax, seeing the pout that he had asked the boy for, knowing it was for him.   
He cleaned himself off with tissues from his desk, and replaced his pajama pants. 

He flipped the browser window open. Every picture that he posted of the young man, both to his social media, and to his paid website, had gone insane with hits and comments. He pulled out his phone, and called his lawyer.

"Yes. I need an iron clad contract. Sole rights. I want to own this boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Prompto woke with the sun shining over him, and a hangover for the ages. He stomach growled furiously at him. Ardyn's side of the bed was disheveled, clearly slept on, but he was already gone. 

He heard voices downstairs. 

Dragging himself from the soft sheets, he made his way to his clothes on unsteady legs. Now clad in his punk-esque clothes, he made his way downstairs, stopping on the second level, in the guest bathroom. He checked his face in the mirror, splashed some cold water on himself, and smacked his cheeks to bring some color back. 

Ardyn was already downstairs, with an older man. The man had slicked back grey hair, and a distinguished looking beard. He seemed to be talking over paperwork with Ardyn. 

"Thank you for bringing this, Regis, I appreciate it."

"Of course. As is my job as your lawyer. And witness. And confidant."

"And interested stakeholder."

The lawyer glared at Ardyn's quip, til he heard the stairs creak as Prompto descended. 

"I'll leave you two to discuss. Make sure you call someone to witness it." 

Prompto waved to the older man as he left. 

"Good Morning, Prompto." 

"Hey. Um. Thanks for letting me crash here."

"No worries, I more than have the room. Come, sit, I have something to discuss with you." 

Prompto pulled one of the chairs from the dining table, and sat next to Ardyn. Ardyn pushed the papers towards him. 

"To be frank with you, Prompto, I want you to work exclusively with me. I had a contract drawn up, the stipulations of which are essentially what we had spoke of. I get exclusive rights to you, pictures of you."

Prompto blinked slowly. "This is sudden. Like this is scary fast."

"I know, I apologize, but you..." Ardyn pulled his laptop over. He opened it, and Prompto saw the picture of himself kneeling between Gladio's legs, fluffy wings looking almost etherial. There had been minor touching up done, Gladio was out of focus, Prompto noticed his tattoo had been airbrushed out. 

"Is this...?"

"Yes, one we took yesterday. I posted just this picture, as a teaser, and a pack of the shibari for paying customers. Prompto, I posted this less than twelve hours ago, and there are already a hundred and fifty new paying customers."

"People...wow. Uh. Wow. Can they comment?"

"Yes." Ardyn scrolled down to the comments section. 

_He is -gorgeous.- A.D. You really did it this time._

_A.D.!! Look at those cute feet, he needs to be tickled!_

_A.D, post a vid of him for us!_

_I want to see this one get suspended!_

_A.D. Use toys on him!_

_He is STUNNING._

_Mummify him!!_

_Put him in heels!_

_He'd look great in a corset!_

__

"The comments keep going, Prompto. They love you. So I want you to myself."

Prompto had never negotiated something like this. He didn't even know where to start. He pulled the contract over to him, and thumbed the thick document. 

"W...what will you give me?"

"What would you like?"

Prompto glanced around. Ardyn was clearly well off. How lucrative could his photography be. His stomach growling interrupted the negotiation.

"Sorry..."

Ardyn burst out laughing. "How rude of me, you must be starved. What would you like?" 

"Honestly? I would kill for some turkey bacon. And potatoes."

_I'm considering signing this contract, being -set.- No more worrying about rent, this really handsome guy wants to take pictures of me...I think I can cheat on my diet once..._

"There's a cafe nearby, let's go get food, and discuss." 

Ardyn led Prompto downstairs, and put his shoes on. He opened the side door that Prompto had seen the previous day. There was a sporty little burgundy car, in a cramped garage. He held the passenger side door open for Prompto, who flopped into the seat. Ardyn got into the driver's seat, and bopped the remote for the garage door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto held the contract for dear life as they entered the popular brunch spot. 

Ardyn pulled the chair out for Prompto, who sat, and looked over the menu. Ardyn knew what he wanted to eat up, and it was seated across from him. He wanted that contract signed. 

The waiter came over to take their order, a coffee, and salmon eggs Benedict for Ardyn, and a latte, turkey bacon, and a mushroom omelette with cheese and a side of potatoes. 

"Essentially, the contract outlines the terms of us working together, that we spoke of previously. I have exclusive rights to take pictures of you, and you get certain benefits."

"Benefits like what?" Prompto shook a sugar packet into his latte.

"You can stay at my home at your discretion, you'll get a flat rate $2,000 per shoot."

"H-how often are shoots?"

"Whenever I see fit, but no more than five a week, and at least one."

"How long is this binding?"

"As long as you're still lucrative."

"On what scale?"

"Prompto, my clients enjoy a specific type of model. If you no longer garner attention, you'll no longer be employed by me. Blunt, but true."

"That...that's fair I guess." Prompto flipped through the pages, all legal speak. 

"So...no one else can take pictures of me, for profit."

"Correct."

Prompto weighed his options. He liked Ardyn, peculiar as he was, and he would probably never get another offer like this. But.  
What if the clients wanted him to get raped or something? What if they wanted him hurt?

What if Ardyn wanted to make them happy?

The food came as he was debating with himself. Ardyn's looked really good. He licked his lips at the velvety looking salmon, covered in hollandaise."

"Would you like to try?"

Prompto nodded, and Ardyn piled a piece onto his fork. He held out the fork, and Prompto leaned forward. Ardyn watched the details of Prompto's lips wrap around the fork. His eyes closed, savoring the bite. 

_You're never gonna get another chance like this. If this goes well, I could get to eat food like this all the time. I could get to share his bed..._

Ardyn reached a thumb over, to wipe a glob of stray hollandaise from Prompto's lips. Prompto placed a quick kiss on his thumb, and opened his eyes. 

"There's nothing that says that we can't..."

"Ah, I did say we would discuss that, didn't I? No, there's nothing saying we can't." 

Prompto smiled wide, and shoved a forkful of omelette into his mouth. 

"Where do I sign?"


	6. Chapter 6

As elated as Prompto had been to sign himself over to Ardyn, was as pissed off as he became when he returned home. His roommate, Noct, picked a fight with him as soon as he returned, he couldn't even remember about what, he was just so angry his happiness had been tread on.

He took the train downtown, to what used to be a hangout and shopping area for punks, but was now a mishmash of salons, sex shops, and assorted small businesses. Nothing seemed to stay open on the street long, except for the comic shop that had been there as long as he could remember. 

Prompto sighed, walking aimlessly around the neighborhood. He ended up in a park, sitting on a swing. He swayed back and forth, heels dug into the ground. Another sigh. 

He opened up ChocoGram, and saw a notification bubble. He had a new direct message. 

It was from Gladio. 

"Nice meeting you yesterday, kid. Be seeing you." 

He smiled slightly. He seemed like a nice guy. 

He typed a quick response. _Nice meeting you, too. Did you see the pictures?_

The skies grew dark. He opened his camera app, and began to swing back and forth. He tried to take a picture while he was swinging back, to catch himself, and the sky, but only ended up almost falling off of the swing.

Prompto tossed his phone into his bag when he felt the first few drops hit his head. 

"Shit...no umbrella. Hope it doesn't get bad."

He exited the park, walking towards the residential neighborhood. It started raining heavier, and he took off running. 

Without even realizing it, his legs brought him straight to Ardyn's doorstep. He took shelter on his enclosed stoop, soaked to the bone. He paused a second, and poked the buzzer. 

"Yes?" That familiar voice...he loved to hear it now. 

"H-hey, Ardyn, it's Prompto, I...ugh, never mind, I'm sorry to bother you."

"Prompto, are you alright? You sound distressed."

Prompto looked around, conflicted. He didn't know why he was here. He should just bail. 

"Uh. Yeah, I'm just drenched. Sorry again."

"No, I'll be right there."

"No, it's, it's okay."

"Stay." Something about hearing it in Ardyn's voice made Prompto's stomach hop. He said it just forcefully enough, not angrily, just commanding. Prompto wanted to hear it again. He stayed rooted to his spot. 

Ardyn opened the door, and raised his eyebrows at the wet blonde. 

"Good lord, you look like someone left you in the washer, get in here." 

Ardyn practically dragged Prompto in by the arm. He kicked his shoes off.

"I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No, you're no bother, I'd rather you were in here than out there catching your death. Come upstairs with me." 

Prompto didn't realize how much he wanted to hear Ardyn say those words. He followed the man up, wet socks leaving tracks on each step. Ardyn motioned him to the master bathroom. 

Ardyn's tub reminded him more of a jacuzzi than anything, massive, with clawed feet similar to his chair. Ardyn turned the taps on, and tested the water coming from the spout with his finger tips. 

"Can't have my little muse getting sick, off with those clothes."

Prompto blushed. He didn't know why he was now shy about getting undressed in front of Ardyn, when just the previous day he had been tied up in various states of undress. He sat his bag down by the wall, and slowly removed his shirt. He shivered as the air hit his already chilled skin. He stripped off his soaked pants and socks, and left them in a wet heap on the floor. All he had left was his underwear. He paused, and looked at Ardyn, who was watching. 

"I'm sorry, shall I turn?"

Prompto smiled at the concern. 

"Guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, right?" He stripped down his boxer briefs, and shuddered again.

Ardyn smirked at seeing Prompto's fully nude form, cute pert pink nipples; down to the scruff of blonde pubes above his genitals. He turned the faucet off, and motioned for Prompto to get into the tub. 

"Get settled, I'll be back shortly." Ardyn took his leave, as Prompto dipped a toe into the warm water. He purred as he settled into the tub, feeling like he could just dissolve away. He dipped his head back, wetting his hair and slicking it back. 

Ardyn returned with a large towel, and sat it on the sink. He also carried two glasses, and a bottle of white wine. 

"To warm your soul, as well as your body." He poured Prompto a glass, and handed it to him. 

Prompto accepted, but drank gingerly. He hadn't eaten since their breakfast that morning, and it was growing late. He sat the glass on the ledge next to the tub, next to a bath poof, and various toiletries. He laid his back on the tub. 

"Thank you, for...well, for everything." Ardyn removed his sweater, and took a seat behind Prompto's back, on the floor. 

"Nonsense." He dipped his hands into the water, leaned over, and kissed the back of Prompto's head. Prompto no longer jumped at Ardyn's touch. Now, he craved it.

Ardyn placed his hands onto Prompto's shoulder's, rubbing his thumbs into the young man's muscles. Prompto purred.

"Mmm....that feels amazing..."

Ardyn chuckled, his voice quiet and melodious. "I am glad for that." He ran a finger down the back of Prompto's neck. Prompto slid deeper into the tub, and looked up at Ardyn. He felt as if he could drift off right there, looking at his auburn haired benefactor. Ardyn leaned down, and took Prompto's lip between his, capturing the younger man in a kiss. He pulled away just as quickly. 

"My sincerest apologies. You just looked so..." His tone was quiet, hazel eyes locked with Prompto's bright blue. 

Prompto rolled over in the tub, to face Ardyn. He raised his wet hands, running them through the auburn mane, and pulling Ardyn's face to his. He kissed him, wanting. Prompto pulled away, with one last nip to Ardyn's bottom lip, and gave him the sultriest puppy eyes he could muster. 

"Join me...?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ardyn had to smirk at the young man's offer. 

"If you insist." He stood, climbing into the tub still wearing his black slacks. Prompto scooted back to allow Ardyn enough room to sit, stretching his legs to either side of the tub. The younger man slid forward, and wrapped his arms over his new bath-mate's shoulders. Ardyn dipped his arms into the water, wrapping them around Prompto's waist. 

"Remind me to find a mermaid tail and take pictures of you in here."

Prompto smiled. "Are you going to steal my voice?"

Ardyn nosed Prompto. "Keep that up and I'll put you in a net, too." 

Prompto chuckled as Ardyn stole a few small kisses. "The Internet would probably love that."

He squeaked slightly as Ardyn lifted him onto his lap. The photographer leaned over, and kissed the nape of his neck. 

"A-ah....Ardyn..."

"Say it again, pet." Ardyn nipped at his neck. 

"A-Ardyn..." He whimpered slightly as he was nipped. 

Ardyn pulled away from Prompto's neck, smirking devilishly. "I want to hear you scream it, Prompto..." 

He stood up suddenly, cupping Prompto under the ass, and carefully exiting the tub holding the smaller man. He carried Prompto to the sink, snatched up the towel, and wrapped it around his wet shoulders. 

Prompto clung to Ardyn, who carried him with ease. 

"Fuck, you're strong!"

Ardyn laughed heartily as he carried Prompto over to the bedroom. "My sweet Prompto, I do often have to move bound models by myself."

"That's a good -ack!" Ardyn bit down onto Prompto's collar bone gently. 

He plopped Prompto down into the large chair in the corner. Prompto pouted at him, and tried to stand, towel draped lazily over his shoulders. 

Ardyn moved to step away, paused, and turned back to Prompto. 

"Pet?"

Prompto looked up with puppy eyes. 

"Stay." Ardyn pursed his lips as he saw Prompto's brow knit with arousal. He moved to his night stand, and removed a few items. He returned to his guest, and stood in front of him. 

"Hold still, lovely." He held a thick leather collar up to Prompto's throat. The young man kissed at Ardyn's ribs as the man fastened the collar behind his neck. He felt an o-shaped ring bob off the back of the collar onto his neck. 

"That isn't holding still, pet..." He held a pair of separated leather cuffs up, each with a spring clip attached, so they could be attached to each other, or a ring. "And naughty pets get punished."

Prompto whined quietly, resting his hands over Ardyn's hips. His wet pants were barely keeping themselves on, and Prompto took the opportunity to run his fingers over the jutting hip bones. Ardyn fastened one of the cuffs around Prompto's thin wrist, and pulled it up by the clip. He bent Prompto's arm back behind him, to clip his wrist to the collar, leaving his elbow upturned in the air, and that side of his torso stretched out. 

Prompto put on his best pout as Ardyn moved to repeat the process with his free wrist. 

"Yes, you are adorable, but that won't work this time." 

"But...it's our first time, and I want to touch you..."

Ardyn repeated the process, and clipped his other wrist to the collar. 

"Then you shouldn't have been such a needy puppy." 

Prompto pouted again, as Ardyn pulled the towel from behind him, and cast it to the side. He also took the time to remove his soaked pants, throwing them to the bathroom door. Prompto tugged at the cuffs, squirming as he watched Ardyn strip. 

Ardyn was every bit as impressive as he had imagined. Auburn pubes crowned a shapely cock, one Prompto ached to feel. Prompto felt himself getting hard just looking at him. 

He squirmed again as Ardyn returned to him, and ran a finger down his open sides. The thin man whined out as Ardyn knelt between his legs, and reached up, beginning to tease his nipple.

"A-ah, Ardyn!" Prompto's flesh raised in goosebumps as Ardyn pinched the pink nub, and flicked his fingertip over it. Prompto stretched a leg out, for the aching need to move anything, which Ardyn immediately snatched into his grip and abandoning teasing the sensitive nipple. He held Prompto's skinny leg by the calf and buried his face into the inside of his thigh, kissing the tender flesh. 

The young man already felt ready to burst. He wrapped his free leg behind Ardyn, and tugged him forward to the best of his ability. 

"Problem, pet?" Ardyn looked up from his thigh, growing dangerously close to his swollen cock. 

Prompto's face was flushed, freckles highlighted over the pink blush on his cheeks. He pressed his back against the chair, closing his eyes and moaning, begging. "Pleeeease, Ardyn, aah..." His flat belly heaved with moaning gasps.

Ardyn purred at Prompto's begging. "Alright, I suppose I should take care of my pet..." 

He took Prompto's cock into his mouth, much to the pleasure of the squirmy boy, who immediately sunk down into the chair. Ardyn released his leg, which was immediately wrapped around his back with the other. Ardyn pushed his hands under Prompto's ass, grasping it as he bobbed his mouth up and down, occasionally sucking, as it made Prompto make the cutest surprised moan. 

"Aah...mm...mn...A-Ardyn, I'm, I'm gonna..." 

Ardyn pulled his lips from Prompto's cock with a grin. "Going to what, love?"

Prompto dug his heels into Ardyn's back. "Please! Don't stop!" 

Ardyn chuckled, and licked the head of Prompto's cock. 

"So sorry, dear. I think I'd rather watch this." Ardyn wrapped his fingers around Prompto's cock, watching his face contort with pleasure as he reached his climax. Prompto's eyes rolled back, as he came with Ardyn's name on his lips. 

Ardyn grabbed the discarded towel to clean Prompto off, and removed his cuffs and collar, tossing them aside. He scooped the dazed boy up, who nuzzled into his neck, and yawned. He placed him into the bed, covering him with the comforter, and climbed in next to him. 

Prompto nuzzled into his chest, as Ardyn ran a hand over his rapidly drying blonde hair. 

"Are you hungry, pet?"

Prompto nodded into his chest. "Famished." 

"Anything you'd like?"

_You_

Prompto thought, before dozing off. 

Ardyn grabbed his phone from the bedside table, careful to not stir the sleeping man, and looked up somewhere to order from.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompto woke to a hand stroking his head, and a soothing voice calling his name. 

"Prompto, wake up, lovely. I've food for you."

"Mmm..." Ardyn watched the blonde eyelashes flutter open. Prompto yawned, and smiled sleepily at him. 

"Downstairs?" 

"Yes please, at your discretion." 

Ardyn walked away, and Prompto noticed he had put pajama pants on. He was still nude, clothes still lying in a soaked heap on the bathroom floor.

He placed his feet on the wood floor, and shivered slightly. The young man made his way downstairs all the way to the living room, where Ardyn had drawn the drapes over the door to the yard shut tight. 

"Growing comfortable, are we?"

Prompto tilted his head, then realized what Ardyn meant. "I, um. My clothes are still wet." 

He smirked. "Picking on you, my love. Come here, let me keep you warm." Prompto went to Ardyn, who pulled a fur blanket from behind the couch, and wrapped it around him. He snuggled into the blanket, and flopped onto the couch next to Ardyn. He saw the laptop sitting on the living room table next to the delivery bag. 

"Working on something?" He gestured towards the laptop. 

"Hm? Oh, yes. Checking comments, buying supplies for things people would like to see, that sort of thing." 

Ardyn began to unpack the food, assorted containers of savory smelling treats. 

"What's for dinner?"

"Someone was asleep, so I ordered a variety of items from a hibachi restaurant nearby that I enjoy." Prompto laid down, and rested his head on the man's lap. Ardyn scooted forward, picking up a small black container and opening it. Prompto sniffed at the container.

"Mm. That smells good, what is it?"

Ardyn picked up a pair of chopsticks, and lifted what looked like a pinwheel of beef and scallions. He hovered it overed Prompto's mouth, who raised his head up to take it in. 

He rested his head back on Ardyn's soft cloth clad lap, making contented noises as he chewed, and nodded his approval. Ardyn popped a piece into his own mouth. 

"I want to ask you something, Prompto."

Prompto sat up to look at Ardyn's face. Ardyn handed him a long flat container, with what looked like a filet of teriyaki salmon and a variety of vegetables, and a pair of chopsticks on top. Prompto accepted the container, and popped the lid off. He set it carefully onto the table, and pulled a piece of salmon to his mouth with the chopsticks.

"Seeing your face last night. Well. I thought it was gorgeous, and I think other people would too." 

"You want me to do porn?"

"Not unless you're comfortable with it. It can be done as tastefully as you like, or not at all." 

Prompto considered it. 

_Most supermodels have done nude shots...I mean..._

"Do you really think there would be a market for it?" 

Ardyn smiled at Prompto. Unbeknownst to him, Ardyn had filmed their tryst. He carefully edited it while Prompto slept, taking a variety of stills from the video, and posting them as a paid photo bundle. 

His favorite had Prompto, being driven mad with his tongue. The still was cropped to end at Prompto's thighs, his genitals covered by Ardyn's head, but it captured everything above. Prompto was mid moan, mouth opened wide. His large blue eyes were glazed over with lust. He had pulled his  
arms right in the binding, forcing his shoulders and chest forward slightly, and his stomach to concave. 

The response was already amazing. 

"Yes, I do. Everyone loves you, Prompto."

"Then, okay, as long as it's not anything too crazy."

Ardyn smiled, pleased that Prompto agreed. He didn't have a choice. He had signed a contract stating he would do it. He had signed a contract stating he would do anything Ardyn wanted. 

It just made it easier if he consented of his own volition. 

Prompto happily chewed a piece of salmon as Ardyn leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"So, do we have another shoot planned?"

"Yes, I have a few ideas. Would you prefer to work with the others again, or just us for the next one?"

"Oh, I don't mind either way." 

"Prompto, do you have a passport?" 

"Yeah, though I've never done anything with it."

"Well, you just might soon. I'll contact the others."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six months had passed since Prompto signed his contract. He had learned more in those six, whirlwind months, as he had in the previous twenty years of his life. He spent more time with Ardyn, than without, enamored by the older man. 

He had his body dressed and trussed up in so many ways, he wasn't surprised by anything anymore. 

They had such a variety of requests for Prompto.

Ardyn scrolled through the site, looking at the range of fetishes he had Prompto embody. 

Prompto had on a tight fitting maid outfit in an image, looking demure, with large cat ears, and a collar with a bow. Ardyn had them custom made to match his blonde hair. The following image was the same shoot, with Prompto bent over, skirt flipped up to show the cat tail butt plug inside of him. Ardyn chuckled, as he reminisced at Prompto's reaction. _That goes -WHERE- Ugh. Where's the lube?!_

A more tasteful picture was more akin to something Prompto would have posted to his ChocoGram. Dark eyeliner, and smoky metallic shadow outlined his eyes, as he took a drag from a cigarette. The exposure of him exhaling the smoke, thin gauzy material draped over his hips as he stood, was one of Prompto's favorites.

There were images of Prompto, similar to the ones he saw on the camera what felt like a thousand lives ago. His body had been mummified in sky blue gauzy looking tape, til only his bare feet, cock, and nipples were exposed. Ardyn had also wrapped the tape over his mouth and eyes. Ardyn trapped a vibrator inside of him to keep him erect, and recorded Prompto squirming around while having his feet tickled. 

Their Halloween shoot had taken some convincing of multiple parties. Ardyn promised Ignis a case of his favorite champagne to get him in the photo. Prompto took care of his own makeup, a light dusting of too pale pressed powder, and a slight smudge of kohl under his eyes to give them a sunken look. Prompto and Ignis both complained that the fake blood was sticky, but the pay off was worth it to all involved. Prompto played the part of the ingenue vampire well, biting at Ignis' neck, the man's sharp jaw and defined neck eating up the lighting used. There were also images of vampire Prompto with his lips around Ignis' cock. Prompto had to be convinced by both older men that it was okay, it was just business.

Ardyn continued to scroll until he found his personal favorite shoot, their most recent. Ignis and Gladio worked together to tie the boy into an intricate rope suspension frame, so he hung parallel. They teased the boy for hours, using the rope framing to hold various plugs and vibrators in his ass, taking turns bringing Prompto close to release, then backing down. By the time Prompto was allowed to come, he was a mess of saliva and sweat, and so weak he had to be carried into the bath by Ardyn. 

This trip was his gift to the boy for that shoot. He had been so exhausted afterward, it broke Ardyn's heart to see it. He had grown very fond of Prompto, moreso than he had imagined. Prompto was much more than a pretty face and body. He had shown Ardyn how to market himself, and started doing paid video chats. The highest bidder would get a confidential video chat, where he could ask Prompto anything, and to do anything. The last chat he had been asked to gag himself with his own underwear, and masturbate while looking into the camera. 

It went for fifty thousand dollars. 

Prompto placed a hand on Ardyn's, ceasing his scrolling. 

"Reminiscing?"

"Something like that." He closed the laptop, setting it aside. Prompto scooted off the bed, completely nude, and walked to the balcony. The nude beach was the view from their room, crystalline water, and naked forms. He watched the blonde stretch, and walked over to join him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind, planting a kiss on his neck. 

"Enjoying yourself, pet?"

Prompto placed his hands on the man's arms. "Mmhm." 

Ardyn kissed Prompto's ear. "I think it's time I enjoyed you a little more..." He tightened his grip, and lifted Prompto with no problem, carrying him back to the bed, and falling onto it with him. Prompto was his, entirely, as he wanted.


End file.
